pokkenfandomcom-20200213-history
Blocking
blocking an attack.|197x197px]] Blocking is a main mechanic in Pokkén Tournament that allows the user to block most normal and counter attacks, but not grab attacks. Blocking defaults to pressing the R button on most controllers, and the 1 button on the Wii Remote with the Nunchuk. Blocking can only be done while on the ground and while doing so, a blue hexagonal shield appears in front of the user. Attacks can be blocked from any direction as long as the shield is active. A blocking Pokémon will always be left with a minimum of 1 HP and thus cannot faint. Technical description When the user presses the block button, they are instantly put into a blocking state where they can negate damage from standard moves or reduce damage from Pokémon moves. Whenever a blocking Pokémon is hit, they are put into shieldstun, making it temporarily incapable of doing other moves until the stun period ends. Heavy-hitting moves can put the defender into longer periods of shieldstun, indicated by the screen flashing yellow. Additionally, they can also push the defender backward further. As attacks are continually blocked, the shield gradually weakens and turns red, warning the player that their block may be broken if a particularly heavy attack manages to hit them. If this happens, a guard break ''happens, leaving them in a stunned position and open to other attacks. The health of the shield does not automatically restore over time and can only be recovered during the following actionsSHIELD BREAK GUIDE AND DATA (DX UPDATE): * Activating burst mode * Getting a hard knockdown * Experiencing a guard break * Causing a phase shift * An air tech will recover half of the shield's health Options while blocking Blocking is a defensive option to manage projectiles. along with doing CADCs. In theory, this allows players to approach opponents who utilize projectiles by moving or dashing forward after blocking. Some Pokémon such as Chandelure or Gardevoir have moves that can pierce counters, thus making blocking a good option when facing such attacks. Against melee attacks, blocking allows the user to move first after intercepting an attack. For Poké Combos, the player may opt to use a counter attack after blocking the first few attacks although this requires doing so right after releasing the block button. Most of the time, moves with longer end lag can be punished with faster moves, assuming that it can connect. However, one needs to be wary of moves that can cause significantly longer blockstun (e.g. Garchomp's Earthquake), or push the defender away (e.g. Braixen's Light Screen). While blocking can guard against an opponent's attack on wakeup, this usually leaves the defender open to being grabbed. Trivia * Prior to Version 1.2, Shadow Mewtwo was able to force a Pokémon into infinite blockstun by using its Backwards Ranged Attack followed up by Miracle Eye. Because of this, the opponent cannot do anything other than to block as a result. ** This was fixed by increasing the end lag between the move and Miracle Eye. If they player were to use the Backward Ranged Attack again, the first light pillar will disappear completely. * The frame data for ''Pokkén Tournament was made by a user named Apple Boom. The frame data for each Pokémon can be found here. References Category:Mechanics